


No Tequila

by astraplain



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 05:36:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4694009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astraplain/pseuds/astraplain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In retrospect, the tequila was a mistake. Written for the prompt: One day we’re going to look back on this and laugh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Tequila

“In retrospect, the tequila was a mistake.”

“Not just the tequila,” Adam said as he reached for his coat.

“I suppose not.” Kurt stepped in front of him and fixed Adam’s tie. “Sorry?”

“You’ve said that,” Adam reminded him as he returned the favor and adjusted Kurt’s collar. It was surprising that neither of them were panicking; they had to leave for the airport in six hours.

“I’ll say it again; as many times as it takes.” Kurt’s eyes were sea-storm grey and his mouth was down-turned.

“I’m not angry,” Adam reminded him. When he got only a short nod in acknowledgement, he wrapped his arms around Kurt’s shoulders and drew him closer. “Why would I be angry?”

“Because whenever I drink tequila my fondness for all things British, especially the royal family, turns into an obsession.”

“I seem to remember that fondness for the British working out in my favor.” Adam just barely stopped himself from getting distracted by some of those memories. Where did Kurt find Union Jack-themed leather handcuffs?

“Because I made you wear a tiara while you were trying to finish editing your play.”

“You apologized quite energetically for that.” Adam countered, unable to keep the smile off his face. “And I looked lovely. You have the photo to prove it.” Kurt’s lips twitched. He was very fond of that photo.

“Because I accidentally put a copy of “Pip Pip Hooray” in the envelope along with your submission for the play-writing competition.”

“Exactly. If it weren’t for the tequila my darling, we wouldn’t be flying to England to meet the woman herself.” He placed a hand under Kurt’s chin and gently tilted his face upward. “How could I be upset about that?”

“You put so much work into your play.”

“And I’ll put more work into it and submit it to the next competition. There will be more opportunities, but nothing like this.” Adam leaned in and kissed Kurt sweetly, feeling some of Kurt’s tension ease. He pulled the slender body close and held on. How he adored this confounding, amazing man.

“I’ve always dreamed of meeting the Queen, but this might be even better,” Kurt whispered before quickly adding, “Don’t tell anyone I said that.”

“Mum’s the word.” Adam mimed locking his lips but the effect was lost when Kurt surged forward and kissed him hard and demanding, the last of his reticence gone.

“Queen Mum,” Kurt teased before leaning over and taking something from his suitcase. “No tequila, but we do have six hours.” With a wicked grin Kurt held up two objects: a tiara and a pair of blue, white and red leather handcuffs.

::end::


End file.
